


House Call

by Fiddles



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Rosalene Eva were lost. They were always lost. It was incredible how remote their client’s residences were; indeed one could be forgiven to think that they were all super villains in disguise (this was almost never the case).</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

Anna stared expressionlessly at the limp body, as several doctors swarmed over her. She walked out of the room and, maintaining her calm disposition, picked up the phone. At first she called a few lawyers, notifying them of Mr. Lieg’s situation, before dialing up one really short number. She didn’t need to double-check if it was the right one; it wasn’t hard to remember. Then again, for her, nothing was.

“Hello. Yes, send the Sigmund agents over” she droned out “His condition’s now critical”

~~~

Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Rosalene Eva were lost. They were always lost. It was incredible how remote their client’s residences were; indeed one could be forgiven to think that they were all super villains in disguise (this was almost never the case). Eva stared at the map in despair.

 

“Are you sure we took the right turn?” she asked surveying the forests for any house-shaped landmarks.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than that” said Neil, nervously thumping the steering wheel “there’s been a lot of turns; this place is like Windy Canyon”

“Well it _is_ quite breezy” said Eva sarcastically

“Oh don’t you start with the puns. Anyway, _where are we?_ ”

 

Eva consulted the map. It was very old-looking, the sort of map whose illustrations had turned yellow along with the paper, though a few dark blots still persevered (however faintly). The result was a large sheet of paper –that would be really useful for anyone stranded in a block of Swiss cheese- which Neil had apparently used to keep his pizza warm. Here and there, small bits of tomato littered the edges.

 

“According to this **_map”_** she spat the word “we’re in the middle of a large, pulsating canopy. Oh wait, that’s just some moldy pepperoni”

“Hey! Don’t diss the pepperoni” Neil protested “Pepperoni’s the best. Besides, you’re the one that didn’t want anchovies”

 

Eva sighed and gazed out the windscreen window. It was dark, it was raining and –judging by the ever-growing layer of fog on the glass- probably quite damp too. She gave out a small grunt of disdain. Eva didn’t like rainfall; it always seemed to get in the way of things. She decided to try her luck at the crusty map again, when something caught her eye. She leaned forth and squinted to make it out.

“What? What is it?” asked Neil, following her gaze

In the distance, they could just about see a small, slender figure carrying a similarly-proportioned umbrella.

“Oh thank **_god_**! Now we can ask for some directions”

“But why is she standing in the middle of the road like that?” asked Eva, tossing the map back into the glove compartment[1].

“Don’t know, don’t care. Let’s just ask her where the place is and get moving”

The car slowed down as they approached the umbrella-wielding lady, who stood perfectly still and stared into nothingness. She was quite young, with long golden hair and a fashionable, dark blue dress. Neil stopped the car and Eva stepped out into the pouring clouds, using her coat to fend off the falling raindrops.

“Hello?” she shouted, briskly walking up to her “I think we’re lost, could you point us to the Cauduceus Manor?”

The umbrella lady unblinkingly turned to face Eva

“Are you from the Sigmund Corporation?” she asked with a terrible coldness in her voice. Eva nodded and smiled awkwardly.

“You’re late” she intoned darkly. Eva took a few steps back “Regardless, you need to follow me” she said turning around

“I’ll show you to the **_Manor_** ”

A well-timed lightning bolt arced across the gray sky, illuminating a towering building in the distance. Thunder rolled on cue, placing a grim emphasis on the word.

“Huh” said Eva “How did we miss that?”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Neither of them had gloves, but if they did, they certainly wouldn't store them there. After years of Neil-usage, that compartment was only good for two things: dumping junk and cultivating fungi.


End file.
